Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to a secondary-side rectifier for an energy transmission system.
Description of Related Art
In contactless energy transmission, usually a voltage induced in the secondary circuit of an air-gap transformer is rectified. The resulting direct-current voltage is used to supply power to consumers. For high power requirements, the multi-phase layout of the system is of advantage because power density is increased.
FIG. 1 shows a simple secondary rectifier consisting of a diode full bridge. The secondary side of the energy transmission system shown in FIG. 1 is designed as a three-phase system in which the resonant oscillating circuits that form the three phases consist of the inductors LS and the resonant capacitors CS which are star-connected. The substitute voltage sources Ui stand for the voltages Ui induced in the secondary windings. A three-phase system is the most simple multi-phase contactless energy transmission system. However, in principle, this document refers to all possible numbers of phases. Odd numbers are in most cases advantageous.
The full bridge rectifier shown in FIG. 1 generates a direct-current voltage which first and foremost depends on the coupling with the primary circuit and also from the load. Where a constant direct-current voltage is required, the rectifier voltage variable is regulated via a downstream DC/DC converter which is not shown.
FIG. 2 shows the secondary side of the energy transmission system with delta-connected phases.